Wild Dog Organization
The Wild Dog Organization (also frequently referred to as Wild Dogs) is an organized criminal syndicate full of mercenaries, killers, terrorists and even disgruntled former V.S.S.E. agents. The leader is known only as 'Wild Dog'. The Wild Dogs have been in illicit business for many years and are frequently hired by other criminal organizations to provide additional support. Roles ''Time Crisis'' In 1995 A.D., Wild Dog and his mercenary army are employed by the last surviving blood relative of the overthrown dictatorial royal family named Sherudo Garo to abduct Rachel MacPherson, the daughter of Sercia's newly President William MacPherson when Sercia is transitioned from monarchy to republic. She is kidnapped to get President MacPherson to give Sherudo the access to the whole Sercian military network so he can rule the Sercian Republic by force. In response V.S.S.E. sends their best agent Richard Miller to Sherudo's castle to rescue Rachel before sunset (5 P.M). Though Wild Dog boasted that his men would gun down Miller, the 'One-Man Army' Miller proves too much for them and Sherudo is killed in a fight against Miller. But even with Sherudo's demise Wild Dog then captures Rachel for himself and drags her to the roof of the castle to escape by helicopter before he blows it all up in his attempt to kill Miller. Miller however survives and pursues them to the roof and defeats Wild Dog in a heated gun battle, supposedly killing him when Wild Dog accidentaly release the grip of his detonator and detonate on the castle floor. A few weeks later, Miller pursues Kantaris, the chief arms supplier of the Wild Dogs, at her hotel, which is a front for her Kantaris Organization and its illegal activities. Despite Miller overcoming multiple attacks on his life, including war-robots and a giant aircraft, the exact circumstances of this mission are unknown. ''Time Crisis: Project Titan'' A few months after the Sercia incident, the Wild Dog Organization resurface as the instigators of a plan to launch a robot army and rule the country of Caruba, as well as to take revenge on Richard Miller by framing him for the murder of Xavier Serrano, President of Caruba. With only 48 hours left to clear his name before he is turned over to the Caruban Government, Richard first seeks out Kantaris on her yacht to save another V.S.S.E. agent Marisa "Abacus" Soleil. She reveals that the Wild Dogs' mastery of infiltration, Wild Dog's great ability to disguise and Ricardo Blanco was the one who really shot Serrano. Miller goes to Blanco's estate and attempted to apprehend him. Blanco tried to escape when a helicopter arrives, but he is betrayed and killed by its passenger Wild Dog, still alive after his battle in Sercia but now wearing a crude machine gun-tipped prosthetic in place of his blown-off left arm. Before he dies, Blanco tells Miller that Wild Dog is fleeing to Rio Oro. Miller goes to Rio Oro and infiltrates Wild Dog's hideout, battling the Wild Dogs and a war machine. He discovers that Serrano is still alive and is told of Wild Dog's plans. With this knowledge, Miller fights through the remaining Wild Dogs mercenaries and robots, then confronts Wild Dog himself. After being defeated, Wild Dog escapes on a helicopter as his robot army prepares to launch, but Miller shoots down his craft and sends it crashing into the robots, destroying them and killing Wild Dog... Or did he? ''Time Crisis II'' In 1998 A.D., Neodyne Industries CEO Ernesto Diaz contracts the Wild Dogs to keep V.S.S.E. out of the way as he prepares to launch his Starline Network. At the headquarters of the NDI, V.S.S.E. agents, Keith Martin and Robert Baxter battle Wild Dog (revealed to be still alive and with a newer-model gatling-gun arm) and his mercenary thugs as well as Neodyne Industries agents. Ernesto later joins the battle with a M202 FLASH rocket launcher. After his defeat, Wild Dog takes the time to cackle "V.S.S.E... you fools!" before blowing himself up via remote detonator. Wild Dog is dead... Right? ''Time Crisis 3'' In 2003 A.D,, the Wild Dogs are hired by Zagorias Federation General Giorgio Zott in order to aid him holding control on the country of Astigos Island. Its leader Wild Dog has returned with now three types of weapon arms (a new M134 multi-barreled arm-cannon, a rocket laucher weapon arm and a flamethrower weapon arm), and he is accompanied by his apprentice named Wild Fang. Together, they fight V.S.S.E. agents Alan Dunaway and Wesley Lambert outside Zott's base. Wild Fang is subdued by the agents, but Wild Dog once again blows himself up to evade capture. Ever since Time Crisis 3, as long as Wild Dog's body is not found by anyone including the V.S.S.E, Wild Dog's death is always unconfirmed as they believe he made his escape through that explosion. ''Time Crisis 4'' In the year 2006, the Wild Dogs are involved in the Hamlin Battalion Incident. Armed with a new arm-cannon (which has a built-in rocket launcher) and a tractor beam weapon arm, Wild Dog ambushes U.S. Army Cpt. William Rush and V.S.S.E. agents Evan Bernard and Giorgio Bruno outside an Army base in Colorado. As the agents pursue Wild Dog, Rush and his men confront Wild Fang, who has survived Time Crisis 3 event and outfitted himself with his own tractor beam on his right leg. Wild Fang is defeated and knocked into the path of an incoming UCAV, while Wild Dog's tractor beam malfunctions and he is buried by debris. Despite this, he still evades capture by blowing himself up. ''Time Crisis 5'' V.S.S.E. agents Luke O'Neil and Marc Goddart, accompanied by veteran V.S.S.E. agent Robert Baxter, attempted to negotiate with Wild Dog and his men for a briefcase containing classified information on a traitor in the V.S.S.E. The deal ends up failing through, and Wild Dog leads the agents on a lengthy chase until he is finally defeated. In a last show of defiance, Wild Dog remotely launches his arm-cannon (and the briefcase it holds) to an unknown location before he once more hits his detonator and blows himself up. It is as of yet unknown what becomes of the briefcase, though it is hinted that the Wild Dogs had been contracted by a "True Mastermind" to retrieve it. Meanwhile, in the True Mastermind Edition, Luke and Marc, accompanied by Robert, chase the briefcase which previously landed in a deserted island with help of Catherine Ricci's signal transmitter through air support. The case is revealed to be in possession of an unknown assailant (whom Robert recognizes as his old partner Keith Martin), and the contents of the briefcase show that Robert is the traitor within the V.S.S.E. ranks, having murdered the VSSE's internal auditor Christy Ryan three months prior to the events of the game. This concludes that the "True Mastermind", leader, contractor and employer of the Wild Dogs was Robert all along. Soldiers of Wild Dogs The soldiers of Wild Dogs are divided into a number of categories: ''Time Crisis'' *Blue soldiers: normal-class soldiers that appear often. They are armed with handguns and have low accuracy. But they still need to be careful as they make hits on occasion. *Leader-class soldiers: they wear red caps, brown uniforms, and yellow trousers. They are armed with the same weapon as those of the blue soldiers but have better accuracy. Still, no need to worry. *Red soldiers: the marksmen armed with the same weapon as those of the normal soldiers but frequently fire critical shots with high accuracy and their first shot is always lethal. Red soldiers are often using Castle Defense Emplacement such as AA-Gun or Cannon. They are the banes of novice players. *Helmeted soldiers: they wear dark blue uniforms and carry bullet-proof shields except for those in stage 3-3. Their accuracy is somewhat similar to the blue soldiers, but they are very well protected and requires 'exploitation of brief exposure of weakness'. *Orange soldiers: Killing them will grant extra seconds (up to a maximum of 5 seconds per soldier) for time extensions. *Machine gunners: wearing green uniforms and blue headbands. Their machine gun barrage attacks increase their probability rate in hitting their targets. *Missile men: wearing dark red uniforms and equipped with M1A1 Bazookas. Their accuracy is equivalent to red soldiers, but at the expense of maneuverability. (requiring a few seconds to ready themselves and fire) The fired rockets cannot be shot down. *Grenadiers: wearing orange berets and vests along with green trousers. They throw RGD-33 stick grenades that can be shot down. *Club men: dressing similar to the grenadiers and equipped with steel poles. They engaged their enemies up close and personal. Their accuracy is equivalent to red soldiers and must be taken care of immediately. *Clawmen wear grey and black armors (meaning they require more shots to be taken down). They're equipped with a gauntlet with steel claws. They are extremely dexterous, agile and nimble. Their accuracy is equivalent to red soldiers and club men. *White soldiers: assigned to be personal guards of Sherudo. There are a few subcategories of this soldier type: **Majority of them use pistols with deadly accuracy, making them the possible cause for the loss of lives other than the red soldiers. **Machine gunners with high accuracy. Seen stage 2 Sherudo boss fight and stage 3-3. **Grenadiers and Knifemen only appear in stage 2 boss fight. **Club men-type. Seen in stage 3-3 and Wild Dog boss fight. ''Time Crisis: Project Titan'' *Blue soldiers *Leader-class soldiers *Red soldiers *Shield soldiers = Helmeted soldiers *Yellow soldiers: same as Orange soldiers *Machine gunners *Missile men *Grenadiers ''Time Crisis 5'' *Normal-class drudges: they are armed with AK-12 assault rifles and have low accuracy. They come in a number of varieties. In addition, there are those armed with assault rifles but their shots do not register crisis sights. Those on motorcycles in stage 3 wield sub-machine guns which their shots in stage 3-1 do not register crisis sights (in stage 3-3, they do not even bother to shoot) and only require one shot to be killed (they will fall off from their motorcycles once shot, preventing follow-up shots). They are capable of utilizing other equipment: a few of them used M2 machine guns equipped with shields in stage 3-2 (mounted on trucks) and stage 5-2. *Leader-class drudges: They are armed with the same assault rifles as those of the normal-class drudges but with better accuracy. They utilize other weapons. (such as using throwing blades that are guaranteed hits but can be shot down) It takes three handgun rounds to waste a leader-class drudge. *Armored-class drudges: they are armed with the same assault rifles as those of the normal-class drudges. The probability rate of their shots hitting the players is low and drop ammo when killed. Hitting them in the bodies up to a maximum of three times can drop more ammo, such as: ** Machine Gunners (only in stage 3-2). Drops 20 rounds with max of 60. ** Shotgun (only in stage 1-1). Drops 5 shells with max of 15. *Red drudges: Equivalent to red soldiers. They also utilize other heavier arsenals. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Kidnapper